


An odd kind of Love

by Ravenswoodlol



Series: Merlin [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), Fluff and Smut, Gwaine Being Gwaine (Merlin), Gwaine Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Immortal Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenswoodlol/pseuds/Ravenswoodlol
Summary: Gwain was walking through the city when he came across merlin who was sitting at the town well playing with something. Gwain blushes hiding behind a wall thinking about what the next course of action to do, Usually this wouldn't be a problem in the middle of the day but at midnight when no one was around and when you were supposed to be in your houses WITH your crush....It was WAY different. Gwain peeked over and saw merlin looking around. When he saw no one his eyes flashed gold and a beautiful butterfly appeared on his hand. Gwain stood there in shock trying to understand what was going on.Merlin the servant to king Arthur, Gwains First Love is a sorcerer.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	An odd kind of Love

Merlin steps out of the stables wiping sweat from his brow. Looking around he spotted Leon, Gwain and Percival talking. Arthur was signing various papers regarding matters with Camelot. Right when he was about to walk past them Gwain opened his mouth and waved Him over "Merlin! Come over here I was just telling Percival about that time when I got in fight for stealing a women's man!" Merlin shook his head but when Gwains Sentence sunk in he raised his eyebrows in confusion before walking over and sitting beside Leon. Gwain smiled triumphantly and placed his palm out to Percival who groaned putting three gold coins in his hand. "Hah! Told yeah he would come over!"

I look to Leon questioningly he just shrugs taking a sip from his bottle of wine which right after He took a few gulps the bottle disappeared at lightning speed and a few seconds later it was returned with only a few drops of wine left. Leon glared at Gwain who was looking back innocently the only evidence was the few droplets of wine on his lower lip.

"So did they have a bet or something.?" I decided to ask Percival nodded frowning at Gwain who was gleefully putting the coins away into his man purse where he would later use to spend at the tavern.

"Yes all three of us actually We betted that I Gwain could get you to come over here even though you were obviously busy we would give him some money, and if he couldn't he would pay for all the drinks next time he went to a pub."

I frown at him "Well isn't that a bit unfair? He goes to the tavern all the time and you only gave him three gold coins??

Gwain grinned pushing Leon off his Chair and sat down placing a arm around his shoulder pulling him closer. "See! Merlin gets me! Now how about you guys stop taking advantage of liol me?"

Merlin's heart skipped a beat as Gwain pulled him ever so slightly closer, He could practically feel his breath on his throat. From where he was Merlin could see Gwains Hazel nut eyes more clearly. The Dark brown swirls of dark and light mixing together to create a beautiful mixture of earth.

He came out of his trance when He heard Arthur yell making his way towards them.

"Oh well looks like princess spotted you" Gwain chuckled sounding somewhat remorseful that our chat was cut short.

"Were you slacking Merlin!" Merlin quickly shook his head standing up and following Arthur back inside where he would spend the rest of the day taking Arthurs petty gabber and pikes of paper work that The King would force upon him.

Merlin looked back to see Percival walking away with Leon and Gwain in tow making their way to the training grounds. Gwain looked behind himself and their eyes connected for a split second that felt like an eternity. But they turned heads to continue with their day Merlin's face heated up, looking around to see if anyone else noticed it seemed like no one had so he relaxed before a boot was thrown at his head once he got inside Arthurs chambers.


End file.
